ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Azmuth (Classic)
Azmuth is the Galvan creator of Ascalon, The Omnitrix, The Omnitrix Prototype, Unitrix, and Ultimatrix. Backstory Azmuth's scientific creations and achievements have made him a respected scientist throughout the universe. Paradox calls him the smartest being in the universe, Azmuth demurred, saying he is the smartest being in three galaxies (arguably five galaxies). He is also a trusted advisor to the Plumbers. Azmuth.png|Azmuth in the original series Azmuth-Photos.PNG|Azmuth in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Azmuth was very pessimistic, unwilling to shut down the Omnitrix's self-destruct at first, despite it meaning the destruction of the universe, simply because he didn't believe the universe was worth saving. This is because he invented the Omnitrix so the aliens of the universe would have a better understanding of each other, but people like Vilgax only wanted to use it as a weapon of war. In Alien Force, Azmuth has become less pessimistic and more serious, showing a no-nonsense personality in War of the Worlds. This is especially apparent in Map of Infinity, where he was dealing with a disaster of intergalactic proportions, and when the universe or galaxy is being threatened. Azmuth is very paranoid, evidenced by the amount of work he puts into hiding his home from the rest of the universe. Ben 10: Alien Force Azmuth returned to Alien Force in Good Copy, Bad Copy. Azmuth revealed that Albedo used to be one of his assistants and he came to take the Omnitrix copy from Albedo. Azmuth states that only one Omnitrix is allowed in the universe (though later on, Azmuth began to create a second one). In War of the Worlds, Azmuth and Paradox warn Ben that the Highbreed are conquering and destroying planets and their fleet was heading towards Earth. Galvan Prime was already destroyed by the Highbreed and its destruction would be the beginning of the end. Although he doesn't want Ben to fight, he realizes that there's no stopping him and activates the Master Control for the sake of the battle. When the Omnitrix was reset by the DNA wave Ben used to stop the Highbreed (locking the Master Control), Azmuth left to help rebuild Galvan Prime without reactivating it, telling Ben to "have fun figuring it out." In The Vengeance of Vilgax, when Ben and Kevin tried to hack the Omnitrix, Azmuth contacts him telling him not to tamper with it, stating that he will learn how to activate the Master Control when the time is right. When an accident unleashes Chromastone, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Way Big from the Omnitrix, Azmuth instructs Ben to reabsorb the alien forms into the Omnitrix. Dissatisfied at what happened, Azmuth also tells Ben that he won't help him again. In Primus, Azmuth wields the Omnitrix in order to protect Primus from Vilgax, but is defeated and Vilgax takes the Omnitrix from him. Azmuth himself attributes his defeat to his "skills being a little rusty." He is saved by Ben who manages to trick Vilgax by showing him how to use the Omnitrix. Ben gets Vilgax to transform into Goop allowing Ben to get the upper hand and remove the Omnitrix from Vilgax. In the end, even though Azmuth hasn't forgiven Ben for damaging the Omnitrix, he allows him to keep it anyway. Azmuth reappears in The Final Battle. Myaxx informs him that the Ultimatrix was stolen. Myaxx also shows security footage of Ben, or someone who looks exactly like him, stealing the Ultimatrix; Albedo, to which Azmuth replied "No! Not him! Anyone but him.". In the later half of the episode, Azmuth answers Ben's plead for help. He explains to Ben that the Omnitrix (prototype) was originally meant for Max. When Ben says he let Azmuth down, he agrees. Azmuth tells Ben that "winning isn't so easy without the Omnitrix", making Ben realize that the only way to defeat Vilgax would be to destroy the Omnitrix. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Azmuth returns to Ultimate Alien in Map of Infinity, right after Ultimate Aggregor defeated Ben and his team. He tells Ben and his group about the Map of Infinity, an item Ultimate Aggregor is planning to steal in order to go to a location called the Forge of Creation. He also mocks the Ultimatrix, saying it is "pathetic workmanship." He introduces Ben and the team to Galvan Mark II, Galvan Prime rebuilt. He later puts Max in a tube to replace his damaged nervous system caused by Ultimate Aggregor. Azmuth reveals that he is constructing a third Omnitrix, but is incomplete. He also refuses to let Ben have it because he is too reckless and requires much patience and it's not completed anyway. He also thinks that adding an evolution feature to the Ultimatrix was a terrible idea, just begging for trouble. In Perplexahedron, Azmuth was not happy with Ben's failures over losing three pieces of the Map of Infinity; he told Ben where the final piece was. In The Forge of Creation, Azmuth was still not happy with Ben's failing and losing the four pieces of the map; he scolds Ben and his team for letting Ultimate Aggregor beat them each time when they had four opportunities to stop him. After Paradox transforms Alien X back to Ben, Azmuth has an argument with Paradox about Ben and his friend's ability to save the universe this time. Azmuth also says that trusting Ben with the Omnitrix was a "grave mistake" though Paradox had said that it was not ''a mistake at all, and that he, Azmuth, knew the reasons why all too well. Azmuth resentfully begins to reveal that Paradox had told him that Ben was a legendary being born with incomprehensible, immeasurable power, and that he would someday do something amazing one day as it was his "grand destiny," but Paradox interrupted him, saying that there must be "no spoilers." In ''The Transmogrification of Eunice, Azmuth is disappointed in Sunder and Ben's battle for the Unitrix and seeing Ben and Sunder fighting in a muddy area. He is also the one who hired Sunder to retrieve the Unitrix. He had told Ben and his team about the Omnitrix prototype called the Unitrix. He had an argument with Ben about Eunice's life but, after being impressed by Ben's strong defense over Eunice and his belief about his aliens, he agreed to a compromise and allowed her to live a free life as one of his assistants. He stated that he always needed help tending Primus. In Simian Says, Eunice contacted Azmuth about the degradation of the Arachnichimp DNA sample on Primus; he told her to send Voliticus Biopsis to get a fresh sample. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Azmuth saves Ben from death and frees the Ultimates from the Ultimatrix. Ben has regained Azmuth's trust, it seems, as he was willing to sacrifice himself for his aliens' freedom. In Solitary Alignment, he becomes involved with The Forever Knights by claiming that the sword Sir George used to fight Diagon with is his, which leads Ben to question him about the first knight. Azmuth reluctantly agrees to tell his origins and one of his early inventions. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Azmuth came to reclaim Ascalon and the Ultimatrix, and in return gave Ben his New Omnitrix after Ben proved himself worthy of having the Omnitrix. Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Azmuth didn't add the Ultimate Forms to the new Omnitrix, and nothing will replace them in Ben 10: Omniverse. Derrick also confirmed Azmuth deactivates (rather than destroyed) the Ultimatrix off-screen. Ben 10: Omniverse In Trouble Helix, Azmuth appeared in a flashback revealing his hand in the creation of the Galvanic Mechamorphs through his experiment called the Helix, in the intent of making Galvan B habitable. He also revealed he had been working for years on Malware's condition, a Galvanic Mechamorph whose form was corrupted and incomplete. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (first re-appearance) *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Primus'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Map of Infinity'' (first re-appearance) *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Simian Says'' *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Trouble Helix'' (Past) Powers and Abilities Even by the super-intelligent Galvan standards, Azmuth's mental prowess is considered worlds apart from the rest of his race. He is well-regarded as the smartest being in the Universe (or at least 3 to 5 galaxies). Along with his intelligence Azmuth is gifted with years of experience and knowledge gained thanks to his age. Azmuth is a skilled inventor having created numerous inventions his greatest being the Omnitrix. He also created a high-tech suit of armor (which he was seen using in his first appearance in'' Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix.). Because he created the Omnitrix he knows all about its functions & its secrets he has the potential to use the Omnitrix (Prototype) and Ultimatrix more effectively than anyone else. In ''Primus, Azmuth briefly uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax. Despite being its creator, Azmuth has been shown to use the Omnitrix much less skillfully than Ben. Azmuth attributes this to being "a little out of practice." Azmuth's Known Inventions Trivia *Azmuth's name comes from "azimuth," an angular measurement in a spherical 3 axis coordinate system. *Despite being a Galvan, Azmuth seems to prefer open spaces away from technology. *According to Dwayne, Azmuth was looking for Ben in The Final Battle: Part 2, because he started looking for him when the Ultimatrix was stolen. *Azmuth's Bio-suit in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix is similar to P'andor's and NRG's suit and has Clockwork's torso. *Azmuth expects to live only another 3,000 years. See Also *Azmuth Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:DNA Force Members Category:Allies Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Scientist Category:Recurring Characters Category:Galvan